


Archangels and a Girl

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, F/M/M, Grace Kink, Multi, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome, dom!Lucifer, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: The reader is in a threesome with Gabe and Lucy where she's the lowest in the ranking. Lucifer is in charge and then Gabe is the beta. As long as the reader is the lowest in the hierarchy. Gabe being ordered to do things to her by Lucifer. Gabe being completely at his big brother's mercy and the reader totally submitting to both of them. That sounds fun.Warnings: Dom!Lucifer, Sub!Reader, Switch!Gabriel, smut, established Dom/Sub relationship, praise kink, language, grace kink, pet names





	Archangels and a Girl

The sound of the door opening made you smile as two pairs of footsteps followed. You didn’t even have to look up to know who they belonged to, not that you were allowed. Instead, you remained to kneel with your eyes cast down next to the bed in a matching black bra and thong. A note was left in the bathroom with instructions for how you were to be when they came home at seven.  
“Such a good human for us to play with.” Lucifer purred, taking in the view. “I told you the black would look delicious on.”  
“Better off.” Gabriel smirked, shedding his leather jacket.  
Lucifer watched his brother’s eyes darken and stand a foot away from you. He could tell the younger archangel was itching to touch and pleasure your body. However, the fun wouldn’t start until big brother said it could. Ever so slowly Lucifer found his place at the edge of the bed, enjoying the slight tease. “Since you were a good girl for us, I think you deserve a reward.”  
“Thank you, Lucifer.” You breathed out. Your skin tingled with excitement, wanting anything they gave you.  
Lucifer licked his lips as you said his name. He always enjoyed hearing it coming out of your mouth, especially when you begged so beautifully. “Get Gabriel ready.”  
“Yes, Lucifer.” You nodded, turning towards the younger archangel and reaching for his belt. Gabriel’s breath hitched as a hand brushed over his growing bulge in his pants. Gingerly you pulled his pants down to his knees, taking his underwear with it.  
“Gabriel, keep your hands to yourself.” Lucifer reminded his brother.  
“Yes, brother.” Gabriel tried to control his impulse as you began giving him kitten licks. He groaned out as you kept eye contact with his golden eyes, dipping your tongue into his slit. “Fuck.”  
“Keep going, princess,” Lucifer called out.  
You began bobbing your head, moaning out as a familiar sensation began playing with your clit. You were sure it was Lucifer as Gabriel seemed lost in your actions as you swallowed around him. Reaching up you cupped Gabriel’s balls, massaging them as you hollowed your cheeks, tasting his salty pre-cum.  
“Stop.” Lucifer commanded. Gabriel whined out as you pulled away, watching a drop of his pre-cum run down your chin. You glanced over at the older archangel, waiting for instruction. Lucifer smiled at your action, snapping a cock ring next to you. “Put it on him, princess. It’s gonna be a long night.”  
“Seriously? I can handle myself.” Gabriel scoffed as you picked it up.  
“Need I remind you about last week?” Lucifer arched a brow, ready to discipline Gabriel if need be. “Trust me. You’ll need it tonight...otherwise you’ll ruin the fun.” Gabriel nodded his consent, hissing as you slipped it on him. “Good boy. Now Y/N….I think it’s my turn for some fun.” Lucifer reached out his hand for you to take. A few steps and you were straddling his lap as his hands held you in place. With a quick snap, you were naked, making your nipples pebble at the cool temperature. “Such a stunning creature,” Lucifer whispered in your ear as a finger worked itself into your tight heat. “So good for me. For us.”  
“Yes, Lucifer.” You let out a low moan as he began pumping two fingers in you, his thumb flickering over your clit. “Please, Lucifer.” You begged as his pace increased, letting your nails dig into his shoulders as you tried to keep your hips from seeking more.  
“What do you want?” Lucifer teased, adding a third finger as he began trailing kisses down your neck. “Tell me, little human. Tell the devil what you want...what you need.”  
“Luc–I...I need…” You whined out as his fingers retracted.  
“Use your words.” Lucifer reminded you as he licked his fingers clean.  
“I need to cum. I need you and Gabriel inside of me. Please!”  
Pleased at your words, Lucifer tossed you on the bed, motioning for Gabriel to approach. “Want a taste?”  
“Always.” Gabriel snapped off his clothes as he prowled towards you on the bed. He grabbed your ankle pulling you closer, lips going straight for your clit.  
“Gabe!” You mewled, fisting the bed sheets as his tongue danced closer to your core.  
“Watch him.” Lucifer insisted, tweaking your nipple. You did as he said, watching Gabriel’s tongue delved his tongue inside your wet heat. Your walls quivered with the need for release. “Cum, princess.” Lucifer breathed before sucking hard on one nipple as he fondled the other. You felt his grace buzz against your clit, sending you over the edge just as Gabriel brushed over your sweet spot. It was intense as your body hummed in bliss. The pleasure fading off slowly as the two archangels worked you through your climax.  
“Never gets old,” Gabriel smirked, hovering over you.  
“I think it’s time.” Lucifer scooted away, letting Gabriel inch his way into your core. “Start slow.”  
Gabriel listened to his direction, thrusting shallow and slowly at first before picking up the pace at Lucifer’s nod. It drove you crazy at first, itching for another release, but Gabriel soon buried himself in you, giving you the feeling of complete fullness.  
“Gabriel.” You met his thrusts, losing yourself in the feeling. Gabriel pinned your hands down to the bed, kissing you roughly as you whimpered his name again.  
Lucifer watched with hooded eyes, fisting his cock in one hand as he stayed at the edge of the bed. With a small smile, he slapped Gabriel’s butt, making the two of you gasp out. He did it several times as Gabriel thrust back into you, watching in delight as your eyes rolled back. Feeling that it was time to end his brother’s suffering, Lucifer snapped off the cock ring, giving permission for Gabriel to cum.  
With one more snap of his hips, Gabriel came inside of you, painting your trembling walls as another orgasm hit. Your nails dug into the archangel’s back as you pulled him close, wanting to feel him all around you.  
The warm afterglow was quickly interrupted as Lucifer replaced Gabriel in a single beat. You whined out as Lucifer thrust inside your sensitive core, not giving you a single moment to rest. “One more.” Lucifer encouraged, ghosting his lips over your neck and down your chest. “You can do it, princess.”  
“Please...Luci…” Your nails raked through his hair, tugging at it. You weren’t sure what you were asking for any more, but Lucifer seemed to understand. His hands grabbed your hips and impaled you on his cock, hitting the spot inside you that sung each time. “Lucifer!” You cried out as his grace washed over your body, tweaking your nipples, caressing your thighs, biting at your neck. It was sensory overload, driving you into your final climax of the night.  
You must have passed out as your blinked your eyes open to find Lucifer washing you with a warm cloth. “Don’t worry, princess. You weren’t out that long.” Lucifer read your mind, silently smirking that he managed to make you faint. “Anything we can get you?”  
“Drink some water at least.” Gabriel’s hand brushed your shoulder as a glass of water came into view. He held it as you took a few sips, grateful for the cool liquid. “Cuddles? Movie? Shower?”  
“I don’t think I can move...so cuddles.” You giggled, reaching out your arms for your angels to join you.  
“We can always heal you.” Gabriel snuggled beside you.  
“She likes the pain, the fatigue, the marks.” Lucifer kissed your temple. “That’s why she’s ours. She can handle us.”  
“Haven’t broken me yet.” You gave them each a kiss on the lips.  
“Don’t tempt us,” Lucifer growled, playfully biting your earlobe.


End file.
